Teach Me How to Date (You)
by awesomepearlescent
Summary: Kris dan Yixing telah berteman sejak mereka kecil. Apa yang terjadi ketika suatu hari Kris meminta Yixing untuk mengajarinya berkencan? - Pairing: KRAY / KRISLAY / FANXING. ONESHOOT!


**Title : Teach Me How to Date (You)**

**Author : awesomepearlescent**

**Cast : Kris & Yixing**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff**

**Rating : PG**

**Length : 3k words**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yixingie, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu..." ucap Kris di bawah pohon rindang di halaman belakang sekolah mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat bel sekolah berbunyi kencang tanda jam pelajaran telah selesai, Kris langsung bergegas menuju kelas Yixing dan menggeretnya sampai di tempat mereka berada sekarang. Fakta bahwa tempat itu sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana membuat jantung Yixing berdegup kencang, didukung dengan kata-kata Kris yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ya, ge?" tekan Yixing saat Kris tidak segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yup, Kris adalah gege bagi Yixing. Kris duduk di kelas tiga SMA sedangkan Yixing masih kelas dua SMA. Yixing memanggil Kris dengan sebutan ge dan bukan sunbae seperti sebagain besar angkatannya karena ia memang sudah akrab dengan Kris sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka berdua sama-sama berasal dari China namun karena tuntutan pekerjaan orang tua mereka, mereka harus pindah ke Korea. Orang tua mereka berteman dan secara otomatis hal itu membuat anak semata wayang dari kedua orang tua tersebut berteman juga.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, Kris dan Yixing hanya berdiri mematung sambil saling memandang. Bukannya segera meneruskan kalimatnya, Kris malah meraih kedua tangan Yixing dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangannya yang jauh lebih besar, kedua ibu jarinya mengusap-usap punggung tangan Yixing lalu menenggelamkan tangan mungil Yixing dalam genggamannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Yixing, menyerang jarak privasi di antara mereka berdua. Perasaan Yixing makin tidak karuan karena... _inikah saatnya?_

Pikiran Yixing berkicau tentang kemungkinan Kris (pada akhirnya) menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Dari nada bicara serta gestur Kris mengarah ke kemungkinan itu. Yixing berfirasat bahwa selama ini ada harapan Kris membalas perasaannya karena skinship di antara mereka sudah melebihi batas teman. Yixing sendiri sudah jatuh cinta dengan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu sejak Kris kelas 2 SMP dan Yixing kelas 1 SMP –saat Yixing menyadari suara Kris menjadi semakin berat dan fitur tubuhnya menjadi semakin maskulin.

"Aku... aku ingin kau mengajariku caranya berkencan," ungkap Kris pada akhirnya, diikuti dengan semburat merah yang merambati pipi tirusnya. Pernyataan Kris membuat Yixing tertegun dan ia membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk mencernanya. Menyadari hal ini bukan 100 persen seperti yang diharapkan Yixing, maka ia meresponnya dengan kata tercerdas yang sampai ke bibirnya.

"Apa?"

Kris melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Yixing dan mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. "_Well_, kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang berkencan dari caramu bicara tentang kencan yang harus begini dan begitu. Sedangkan aku sekali pun belum pernah berkencan dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya," rucau Kris.

"Umm, aku juga sekalipun belum pernah berkencan..." Yixing mengaku walau ia memang sering mengoceh tentang cara kencan yang ideal baginya _kalau_ ia punya pacar. _Kalau_, okay.

"Tapi kau lebih tahu caranya dari pada aku!" kilah Kris. "Jadi, ajari aku... _please_?" Kris mengeluarkan jurus aegyo-nya yang ia harap berhasil membuat didi-nya berkata 'ya'.

Yixing menghela napas. Aegyo Kris memang tidak pernah mempan pada Yixing. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau meminta hal seperti ini kepadaku, ge?"

"Er," Kris memulai sambil memilih menatap sepatu sekolahnya yang tiba-tiba terlihat lebih menarik daripada menatap balik ke mata Yixing yang menyelidik. "Ada seseorang yang aku sukai dan aku ingin sekali mengencaninya, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berkencan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti idiot di depannya jadi aku meminta pertolonganmu." Kris kini mendongak sambil tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gusi dan deretan gigi-giginya yang besar.

Wajah Yixing langsung muram saat tahu Kris telah menyukai 'seseorang'. Siapa yang telah berani merebut hati Kris ge-nya, huh? Apakah Kris sudah jatuh hati pada salah satu cheerleaders sekolah yang selalu menggodanya saat latihan maupun bertanding basket? Atau cewek dan cowok centil lainnya yang selalu memenuhi locker Kris dengan surat cinta dan coklat setiap hari Valentine? Yixing berani taruhan orang-orang itu tidak lebih tahu tentang Kris daripada dirinya, tapi inilah resiko mencintai orang yang populer di sekolah. Hati Yixing menjadi panas. Ia membuang muka ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi cemburunya. Wajahnya kembali menghadap Kris saat namja yang lebih tua meraih dagunya dan membuat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kris.

"Kau mau mengajariku, kan, Xing?"

Kris memintanya dengan sangat tulus dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa –membuat Yixing ingin menangis di tempat karena mana mungkin ia bisa menolak permintaan gege-nya. Yixing pun pada akhirnya menanggapi permintaan Kris dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Yay!" seru Kris. "Terima kasih, Xingie. Kau memang didi-ku yang paling baik." Kris berkata sambil memeluk erat tubuh Yixing. Yixing menahan air mata yang terancam tumpah dari matanya dengan mengulum senyum. Yixing berusaha memandang sisi baik dari persetujuan ini dengan mensyukuri bahwa ia bakal memiliki kesempatan 'berkencan' dengan idaman hatinya walau ia tidak bisa memilikinya.

Saat Kris mengabarkan kegiatan 'latihan kencan' mereka pada hari sabtu malam besok dan ia akan menjemput Yixing tepat pukul tujuh, Yixing menyadari bahwa ia tidak dapat mengelaknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu datang dengan begitu cepat. Walau 'latihan kencan' mereka masih beberapa jam ke depan, namun sejak siang hari Yixing dibanjiri oleh sms dari Kris yang panik tentang persiapannya.

From: Kris Ge

_Yixing-ah? Aku harus pakai baju apa nanti?_

From: Kris Ge

_Eh, bentar... nanti kita tujuannya ke mana aja?_

From: Kris Ge

_Waktu jemput, aku harus bawain sesuatu nggak? :3_

From: Kris Ge

_asdfghjkl ZHANG YIXING KNP BLM DIBALAS?! aku masih bingung mau pakai baju apa masaa ;A;_

From: Kris Ge

_eh, maaf kalau ganggu T^T tapi tolong dong dibalas smsku... :(_

Yixing terbangun dari tidur siangnya dan mendapati sms dari Kris memenuhi kotak masuk di handphone-nya. Yixing tertawa kecil dengan tingkah gegenya dan memutuskan untuk membalas semuanya sekaligus.

To: Kris Ge

_maaf baru balas, ge... tadi aku tidur siang, hehe_

_hmm... untuk baju, warna atau polanya lebih bagus kalau matching dengan yang bakal aku pakai..._

_gimana kalau gege pakai t-shirt yang sama-sama kita beli waktu liburan keluarga dulu? _  
><em>trus bawahannya pakai celana jeans cukup kok ^^<em>

_tentang tujuan kita nanti, seharusnya gege yang nentuin (kan gege yang ngajak-'')_  
><em>tapi aku mauuu... makan malam, nonton film, sama main arcade... gak apa-apa kan? XD<em>  
><em>soal harus bawa sesuatu atau nggak, kalau pas kencan beneran gege bisa bawa bunga... <em>  
><em>kalau buat nanti nggak perlu deh :p<em>

_ok gitu aja… xoxo_ _see u later..._

Beberapa menit kemudian, Yixing mendapat balasan dari Kris.

From: Kris Ge

_oh, maaf Xing kalo udah ganggu tidur siangmu . _

_ahh_ _okay, aku bakal pakai t-shirt itu sama celana jeans... kita nanti kembaran, yay!_  
><em>hehe... sip, nanti kita makan malam, nonton film, sama main arcade kalo gitu ^^<em>  
><em>eh, yakin Xing nggak mau aku bawain bunga? haha... see u later...<em>

Yixing memutar bola mata saat membaca komentar terakhir dari Kris. Ia mengecek jam di handphone-nya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mulai bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum pukul tujuh, Yixing sudah berdandan rapi dengan couple t-shirt miliknya, celana jeans hitam dan sepatu sport favoritnya. Ia menuruni tangga dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu agar ia bisa membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

"Mau kemana nih anak Mama kok dandan rapi?" tanya Mama Yixing saat ia mampir ke dapur untuk berpamitan dengan Mamanya.

"Mau jalan-jalan sama Kris ge, Ma..." jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum manis.

"Berdua aja?" selidik Mama Yixing. "Tumben, biasanya bareng Luhan, Minseok, sama Jongdae."

"Ahh, Mama..." tanggap Yixing sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini juga cuma jalan-jalan antar teman kok."

Mama Yixing terkekeh. "Mama cuma bercanda kok."

_DING DONG_

"Kris ge sudah datang, Ma!" seru Yixing yang kemudian segera bergegas membuka pintu depan.

"Hai, Xing!" Kris tersenyum tampan sambil mengulurkan sebuket mawar putih untuk Yixing.

Untuk beberapa saat, Yixing tertegun. Entah kenapa, Kris terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya. Ia dapat mencium aroma khas parfum Kris dari tempat ia berdiri. Dan sebuket mawar putih di genggamannya membuat Yixing tersipu.

"Ge, sudah aku bilang kan kalau kamu nggak perlu bawa bunga," komentar Yixing, "tapi... terima kasih, ya..." Yixing pun menerima bunga itu dari tangan Kris.

"Aku tahu kau bakal menyukainya," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum. "Eh, ada Mama Papamu nggak di rumah? Aku mau pamit sama mereka sebelum kita pergi."

"Ada Mama di dalam," jawab Yixing. "Aku panggilkan dulu, ya. Gege mau masuk dulu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Aku tunggu di depan aja."

Yixing mengangguk lalu kembali masuk untuk memanggil Mama-nya.

"Wah, Kris makin hari makin tampan aja kamu nak," komentar Mama Yixing saat Yixing membawa Mamanya ke pintu depan. Yixing menyenggol Mamanya sambil bergumam, "apa-apain sih, Ma."

"Terima kasih, Tante Zhang," ucap Kris sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Tante titip Yixing, ya. Hati-hati di perjalanan. Pulangnya jangan sampai lebih dari jam dua belas malam."

"Yixing pasti selalu saya jaga, kok. Kris juga janji bakal antar pulang Yixing sebelum jam dua belas malam."

Mama Yixing tersenyum. "Tante percaya sama kamu kok, Kris. Kamu anaknya penuh tanggung jawab seperti Papamu. Kalo Yixing anaknya memang sedikit ceroboh. Kalau dia keluyuran sendiri siapa tahu dia nggak tahu jalan pulang."

"Iiiih, Mama jahat sama anak sendiri..." Yixing pura-pura kesal dengan Mama-nya, sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya, tante," ucap Kris.

Setelah Yixing berpamitan dengan mencium pipi Mamanya, mereka berdua berjalan menuju mobil Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau siap dengan pelajaran berkencanmu, ge?" Yixing bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana mereka yang sedikit canggung.

"Siap dong," ujar Kris sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan _gummy smile_nya.

"Pelajaran pertama; selalu bukakan pintu mobil untuk pasangan kencanmu. Jangan lupa juga untuk membantunya memakaikan sabuk pengaman."

"Seperti ini?" tanya Kris sambil membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan mempersilakan Yixing untuk masuk.

"Yup," tanggap Yixing dengan ceria. Kris pun segera menuju ke pintu kursi pengemudi setelah menutupkan pintu Yixing.

Kris meraih sabuk pengaman di sisi kiri Yixing. Untuk beberapa saat, wajah mereka menjadi begitu dekat, membuat Yixing tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Dalam sekejap, Kris telah selesai mengaitkan sabuk pengaman Yixing dan kemudian baru memakai sabuk pengaman miliknya. Kris menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mereka pun masuk ke jalan raya.

"Kita sekarang menuju COEX mall, bagaimana menurutmu Xing?" tawar Kris sambil menyetir. "Kita bisa makan malam, nonton film, dan main arcade di sana."

"Benar kah kita ke sana, Ge?" Yixing tertegun karena COEX mall termasuk tempat hiburan yang _high end_. "Bukan kah akan terlalu mahal kalau di sana?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa selama kamu suka," tanggap Kris santai.

"Baiklah, menuju COEX mall!" seru Yixing yang tak bisa menyembunyikan kegirangannya.

Setelah perjalanan selama kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, mereka pun sampai di COEX mall. Kedua namja itu berjalan berdampingan di dalam mall yang cukup ramai itu.

"Pelajaran kedua; gandeng tangan pasangan kencanmu saat berjalan di tempat umum untuk menunjukkan kemesraan keduanya."

"Heum?" Kris menoleh ke arah Yixing sambil meraih tangan Yixing untuk digandengnya. "Seperti ini?"

Yixing tersipu dan melepaskan genggaman Kris. "Er, mungkin untuk kita tidak perlu gandengan tangan, ge."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris sambil meraih kembali tangan Yixing dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari Yixing, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Lebih baik kalau kita bisa merasakan seperti benar-benar berkencan, kan?" Kris menyengir tampan ke arah Yixing.

Jantung Yixing berdetak tak karuan karena rasanya begitu nyata seolah ia adalah pacar Kris. Yixing hanya berharap detak jantungnya yang cepat tidak dirasakan oleh Kris melalui tangan mereka yang terkait.

Mereka berdua sampai di lantai paling atas, tempat restoran-restoran mahal dan eksklusif berada. Yixing merasa penasaran dan akhirnya bertanya. "Kita mau makan malam di mana, ge?"

"Kita ke restoran italia, Xing. Kau suka makanan pasta, kan?" ujar Kris yang memang tahu makanan kesukaan Yixing karena telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil.

"Wah, serius Ge?" Yixing tercengang. "Kyaaa... aku suka sekali pasta!"

Kris tersenyum karena telah membuat Yixing bahagia.

"Kau sudah membuat reservasi kan, ge?"

Senyum Kris memudar. "Eh, reservasi apa?"

Mereka berdua sampai di restoran yang dimaksud dan Kris menanyakan meja untuk berdua.

"Apakah Anda sudah membuat reservasi, Tuan?" tanya pelayan yang berjaga di meja utama.

"Belum," jawab Kris sedikit tersipu.

"Ah, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Kebetulan meja untuk berdua belum penuh. Mari, saya tunjukkan tempatnya," pelayan itu berjalan diikuti kedua namja yang beruntung itu.

"Ini menunya," tunjuk pelayan itu setelah Kris dan Yixing duduk. "Salah satu pelayan kami akan kembali ke sini untuk mengambil pesanan."

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kris menghela napas. "Ah, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kita harus buat reservasi dulu. Kita beruntung masih ada meja yang kosong."

Yixing tertawa di balik punggung tangannya, menyembunyikan lesung pipi yang tercetak indah di pipinya. "Itu menjadi pelajaran ketigamu, Ge."

Mereka berdua tengah menikmati pesanan mereka ketika Kris menyeletuk, "Yixingie, coba ini deh."

Yixing mendongak dari spaghetti-nya dan melihat Kris menyodorkan garpunya yang terlilit fettucini. Yixing membuka mulutnya dan Kris menyuapinya. "Hmm, pesananmu lezat ge!"

"Hahaha... siapa dulu dong yang pesan," Kris terkekeh.

"Coba spaghetti-ku, ge!" Kini giliran Yixing yang menyuapi Kris. "Hmmm..."

"Omo, ada saus di dagumu, ge!" gelak Yixing sambil meraih tissue dan mengusap bersih dagu Kris. Kris tersenyum akan gestur Yixing tersebut.

"Yixingie..." panggil Kris setelah mereka kembali ke makanan masing-masing. "Ide apa saja yang kau punya untuk berkencan?"

"Banyak, ge," jawab Yixing bersemangat, "Belanja bersama, membeli pairing t-shirt, membeli es krim, menonton festival, bermain ice-skating, ke kedai kopi, berjemur di pantai, melihat kembang api, berjalan-jalan di sepanjang sungai Han atau pergi ke Namsan Tower, piknik saat hari pertama musim semi, dan masih banyak lagi. Berkencan juga bisa dilakukan di rumah. Dalam berkencan bukan soal kita harus kemana dan melakukan kegiatan apa, tetapi lebih ke proses saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Hmm..." Kris mengangguk setuju. "Berarti berduaan dikamar sambil seharian making out itu termasuk yah?"

"Yah! dasar otak mesum!" Yixing menimpuk kepala Kris dengan buku menu. Kris pun mengaduh kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di depan gedung bioskop.

"Kau ingin nonton apa, Xing?"

"Hmm, film romantis atau film horror paling cocok ditonton oleh pasangan yang berkencan," komentar Yixing.

"Kalau begitu... Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter?" tawar Kris sambil nyengir. Ia tahu kalau Yixing takut dengan film horror. Ia sedikit kaget saat Yixing tidak menolak pilihannya tersebut.

Benar saja, Yixing sudah membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kris saat film itu dimulai karena adegan pertama sudah sangat begitu mengerikan. Yixing hanya menonton bagian kisah percintaan Abraham Lincoln dengan wanita yang kemudian menjadi istrinya dan bagian percakapan yang tidak memuat vampir yang menghisap darah manusia. Kris terhibur dengan tingkah Yixing yang berkali-kali membenamkan wajahnya pada Kris alih-alih berusaha menonton film tersebut.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju arcade. Kris kembali menggenggam erat tangan Yixing yang kini dingin.

"Yixingie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kris khawatir. "Tanganmu dingin dan wajahmu pucat."

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Yixing. "Cuma masih kebayang-bayang sama adegannya tadi."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tadi itu cuma film kok," ujar Kris menenangkan. "Xing, ayo kalahkan aku di permainan balapan ini!"

Kris menyeret Yixing ke permainan arcade terdekat. Senyum kembali mewarnai wajah Yixing, ia terpesona dengan sikap Kris yang bisa membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik. Detak jantung Yixing seolah berhenti ketika ia menyadari begitu nyata 'latihan kencan' yang mereka lakukan.

"Aku selalu ingin bisa memenangkan tantangan itu," celetuk Yixing saat mereka sudah melalui berbagai macam permainan. Yixing menunjuk mesin jepit boneka dan pandangan Kris mengikuti arah jarinya.

"Kau ingin aku memenangkannya untukmu?" tawar Kris.

"Benar kah ge?" tanya Yixing sumringah. "Ah, aku ingin boneka alpaca putih itu!"

Kris mendorong Yixing mendekati mesin itu dan menaruh tangan Yixing di atas pengendali.

"Huh? Ge, aku kira kamu bakal-" ujar Yixing dengan bingung.

"Shh, perhatikan," bisik Kris yang kini berdiri di belakang Yixing, dadanya menyentuh punggung Yixing, dan tangannya ia letakan di atas tangan Yixing yang menggenggam pengendali. "Aku akan membuat_mu_ memenangkannya."

Kris menekan tombol 'start' dan penjepit di dalam mesin itu mulai bekerja. Tangan Kris kemudian mengarahkan tangan Yixing yang berada di atas pengendali agar penjepit itu turun dan mengambil boneka yang dimaksud Yixing. Dalam sekejap, Kris berhasil memindahkan boneka itu dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang yang membawanya keluar dari mesin.

Mata Yixing membulat dan ia pun dengan girang meraih boneka alpaca putih pilihannya. Ia memeluk boneka itu dan dengan reflek memeluk Kris juga.

"Ah, terima kasih Ge..."

Kris sedikit terkejut karena mereka berpelukan di depan umum, tetapi ia pun tetap membalas pelukan Yixing. "Iya, sama-sama."

"Uwaaahh, lebih baik kita kasih nama boneka alpaca ini apa, ge?"

"Hmm," Kris berpikir sejenak. "Gimana kalau Ace?"

"Nama yang bagus!" seru Yixing. "_Ace, come to Mommy! Mommy loves you_," ucap Yixing dengan suara lucu sambil kemudian memeluk Ace seolah boneka itu adalah anaknya. Kris tergelak melihat interaksi Mama dan anak itu.

"Xing, sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam. Pulang sekarang yuk, aku nggak mau diomeli sama Mamamu..."

"Eum..." Yixing mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Yixing tetapi tak satu pun dari mereka ingin beranjak meninggalkan satu sama lain. Keheningan malam menemani mereka sampai Kris memberanikan diri mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Xing, kau sudah mau mengajariku berkencan. Sekarang aku sudah tau bagaimana caranya." Kris berkata sambil menatap Yixing, ia tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Senang bisa membantumu, ge. Orang yang akan kamu ajak kencan pasti akan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung." Yixing memaksakan senyum di bibirnya, namun senyumnya tak meraih tatapan matanya yang sayu.

"Ya, dia akan sangat beruntung," ucap Kris, kini sambil menyengir lebar.

Cengiran Kris semakin membuat hati Yixing terasa tertusuk-tusuk. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang berada di sisi Kris dan membahagiakannya. Dan orang itu bukan Yixing.

"K-kris ge, kau tidak keberatan memberi tahuku siapa d-dia?" Yixing bertanya, berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

Kris mengangguk. "Dia adalah..."

Kejadian berikutnya terjadi begitu sangat cepat. Kris maju selangkah ke hadapan Yixing dan langsung menyambar bibir tebal Yixing dengan bibirnya. Kris melumat bibir Yixing tanpa ragu, menyampaikan jawaban yang tak dapat ia sampaikan melalui kata-kata. Yixing sejenak merasa kerongkongannya tersekat ketika menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah _dirinya sendiri_. Yixing kemudian memperdalam ciuman mereka, berikut dengan tangis yang ia tahan mengalir bebas dari sudut matanya.

Kris melepas ciuman mereka saat merasakan air mata Yixing membasahi wajahnya juga.

"Uljima, Yixingie... Kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap air mata Yixing dengan kedua jempolnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Yixing.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... kalau aku..." Yixing terisak. Ia tak berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"...kalau kau adalah orang yang ingin aku kencani?" sambung Kris. "Itulah kenapa aku meminta bantuanmu, Xing. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara berkencan dengan_mu_."

"Pabo-ya!" ujar Yixing dengan pura-pura galak. "Kau tak perlu meminta berlatih kencan pun aku akan tetap mau berkencan denganmu, ge."

Kris mengeluarkan jurus cengirannya yang membuat Yixing merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepak di perutnya.

"Jadi kau mau kan jadi pacarku, Xing?"

"Kalau kau bukan Kris Wu aku mungkin bakal menolakmu," ucap Yixing masih dengan nada kesal.

"Jadi….?"

"Ugh, simpulkan sendiri kenapa?"

"Aku pengen tau jawabanmuuuuu…."

"Well..." pipi Yixing merona merah. "Ya, aku mau."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Mohon reviewnya yah ^^ gomawo~**


End file.
